


I still wanna be your favorite boy

by memory_bees



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [30]
Category: Dream SMP (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Married Life, Napping, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is all platonic weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: I wanna be the oneI might just be the onebro idk they're just being soft platonic husbands, i wrote this as a gift NFHDSKJL love u cherry ur pog
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 285





	I still wanna be your favorite boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrycaffi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycaffi/gifts).



> If any of the cc's mentioned in this fic say they're uncomfortable with fic of any kind, this will IMMEDIATELY be taken down! This fic is completely platonic! Don't be weird! Now, enjoy the fic :] AND!!!! Gift for CherryCaffi aka king-eret on tumblr! she made me some really cool art so i wrote this for them :D check them out!

Tubbo hummed as he sat down on the warm, dewy grass, Ranboo following suit with a soft 'oof'. It was a beautiful day out, the sun bright and the newlyweds had found themselves in a little clearing somewhere in the Greater Dream SMP lands, flowers speckled around them. Tubbo sighed contently as he watched his friend let Michael down, who squealed excitedly and started running around the clearing, chasing the bees.  
  
"He's heavier than he looks, y'know," Ranboo muttered, pulling on his gloves before he rested his hands on the grass.

Tubbo snorted, shoving his husband lightly, "Oh, shut up, big man."

The following silence was comfortable as the two boys watched their son trip over himself, then promptly get distracted by a particularly pink flower. As the boy busied himself with staring at the flower intently, Tubbo took to plucking a few stems from the surrounding earth, settling them on his lap. Ranboo didn't really notice what he was doing, just leaned over to rest his head on the shorter's shoulder. It was peaceful, and Tubbo was grateful for this newfound safety and stability they had been able to form. They really _should_ be working on the hotel, but the Tubbo had been adamant that they needed to take a day off and take Michael on a little day trip.

He felt the enderman-hybrid shift against his shoulder, and more felt than heard his questioning hum, "Why've you got all those flowers?"

Tubbo smiled to himself and plucked a few of the stems up, beginning to braid them together before speaking, "I'm making you a flower crown, 'boo. You look so weird without a crown, I have to make a stand-in."

And it was true, they had both opted for something a bit more casual. Ranboo had donned a thin, deep blue sweater over his usual white button-up, and Tubbo was about the same, save for the button-up this time. Michael, as always, had refused to wear a shirt, but they had managed to get him into some soft brown shorts. They took what they could get with the kid.

Nonetheless, Ranboo fell silent once again and watched his husband's diligent fingers twist the flowers into a tight braid. He also took to handing him another flower whenever he needed it. Tubbo's head had fallen ontop of Ranboo's at some point, their horns tapping together lightly. Ranboo yawned, the sun baking their bones and making him feel soft and sleepy. He rubbed his cheek against the brunet's shoulder like an overgrown, lazy cat, his tail curling itself around Tubbo's waist. The hybrid lost himself in the gentle sounds the flowers brushing made, and a few feet away Michael was snoring peacefully.

He was about to fall asleep himself if it weren't for Tubbo shifting to face him, forcing him to sit up straight. He grumbled unhappily until he dragged his heavy eyelids open, seeing Tubbo grinning ear to pointy ear. He hummed and reached his hand up, gently brushing the petals of the newly finished flower crown. He blinked once, twice, before smiling fondly.

"How d'I look, bee?" He asked. And he must've looked about ready to pass out because Tubbo moved so his back was up against a tree, opening his arms for his husband. Ranboo let himself fall onto the smaller boy's chest, his arms wrapping around his middle, as he spoke.

"You look dashing, Ranboo! You should wear flower crowns more often, maybe just get rid of your regular crown altogether if I'm being completely honest." And maybe Ranboo would've come up with something witty to say if Tubbo wasn't playing with his hair and if he wasn't so damn comfortable.

Tubbo gently readjusted the flower crown on his friend's dual-colored hair as he shoved his nose into the crook of his neck. The brunet glanced down, nearly laughing when he saw how content Ranboo looked. He hadn't seen him so relaxed in a while, it was nice. Tubbo settled himself against the tree, already resigning himself to the crook in his neck he'd have when he next got up. His eyes were beginning to hang heavy when he heard a snort come from Michael, and the shuffling of his hooves over to his dads. Tubbo smiled as the zombie-piglin rubbed his eye, reaching out for him with his unoccupied hand.

"Oh, c'mere piglet." He murmured, reaching out his hand for the baby.

Ranboo stirred against his chest as Michael laid down next to his face. Tubbo watched as they stared at one another, before Ranboo smiled and removed an arm from his middle, opting to scoop up the baby instead and lay him down on Tubbo's lap next to him. Michael squeaked out a yawn and settled himself in, tiny hand gripping onto one of Ranboo's fingers.

"'M glad we got married, honey." Ranboo murmured, and Tubbo blinked in surprise. He looked down and felt his heart swell at the look of adoration on Ranboo's face, staring at Michael, who was quickly falling back asleep.

Tubbo just hummed, smiling warmly as he settled back against the tree once again, his little family nearly falling asleep with their heads on his lap.

"I'm glad we're married too, my beloved. I really am."

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about the smp on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunny_impalas) and [Tumblr](https://sunny-wings.tumblr.com/)!! i also post like, drawings and shit, so doubly check those out if u wanna see that!


End file.
